Charmed: Riley's first boyfriend
by SeleneBeckinsale
Summary: Riley gets her first boyfriend. But can he be trusted.....?


This is my second story and it has the same characters like before. I hope you'll enjoy this one too.

Charmed

Riley's first boyfriend

_Riley is finally used to having three new sisters, although she still doesn't know them very well. Her first night in P3 starts tonight and she's really nervous, because she never sang in a club before._

Chapter one

''Man, I'm really nervous, are you nervous?''

''No, but maybe it's because you have to sing and I don't '', Paige said.

''I know, but I'm nervous and when I'm nervous I always say this kind of crap.''

''Morning!''

Phoebe came in the kitchen, heading for the fridge to get something to drink, she then walked to the table to sit and have something to eat.

''Hey Riley, what's wrong? You seem like you can faint any minute now.''

''Oh, she's just nervous for tonight.''

''Oh right, your first night in P3. Are you nervous?''

Paige and Riley looked at Phoebe with half-closed eyes.

''Never mind. Where's Piper? She's the one who makes breakfast.''

''I don't know. Maybe she's still sleeping?''

''No, she went to the grocery store with Leo.''

''But, it's ten o'clock in the morning!''

''Maybe she's sick?''

''I think she still has to get used to you, Riley. I had the same problem in the beginning.''

''But when we were at the beach, everything was okay. We had a normal conversation. But... I shall give her some time.''

''No, I think Piper's giving you a little time to get used to here.''

''You think so?''

The front door opened.

''Hi, we're home!''

''Hey Piper, back already?''

''Already? I've been gone from half past eight 'till now!''

''An hour and a half? What did you do the whole time?''

Paige and Phoebe looked at Riley, warning her to keep it down a bit. Whispering, Riley said sorry. Leo laughed.

''Oh, because we have a new sister, I had to but some more food, so...''

Nobody said a word.

''What?''

''Nothing. I think I'll do the laundry.''

''Great idea, Paige, I'll help you.''

Riley and Piper were alone.

''So...nervous for tonight?''

''Eh...yes, actually I am. Maybe I shall sing a couple of songs before I start tonight. I don't want to stand there singing a song and then to forget a line. Not a good idea. I'll see you later.''

''Okay.''

Riley went upstairs, where Paige and Phoebe were waiting for her.

''And, what did she say?''

''Nothing. She only asked if I were nervous and I said yes.''

''Sounds like the normal Piper. Maybe we are a little nervous ourselves too. But keep it down a bit, you'll never know.''

''Sure.''

Chapter two

Finally, the night came. Riley had to start at nine pm. They had all faith in her. After a couple of songs, Hilary Duff herself entered P3, but she already knew that Riley wanted to sing her songs. The audience was thrilled hearing the songs. After the show, Riley walked to the bar where they sat. Hilary was waiting for her.

''Wow, that was really great!''

''Really?''

''Yes, I truly mean that. I think you could be a great celebrity.''

''Maybe, but not with your songs. Besides, I don't have the time to do tours and shows in other countries. Maybe sometimes a little show, or a show where I can sing along with the artist himself.''

''Maybe, one day.''

''We think you were great too.''

''Thanks, you make me blush.''

She hugged her sisters.

''Man, what a night! I'm not that nervous anymore. Not even for my next night here.''

''Want something to drink?''

''Please, I'm so thirsty; I can milk a cow and drink all the milk.''

''Really?''

''Actually no, I hate milk. Some water will do.''

''Here you go.''

''Thanks.''

''Hey Riley, would you come with me a couple of minutes?''

''Sure, Phoebe.''

''See that boy over there? He's been looking at you the whole night. What do you think of him?''

''Well, he's cute, but I don't really like having a boyfriend.''

''Not even one date?''

''If he wants a date, he'll have to take the first step. He's hunting _me_ and not the other way round. Let's go back to the bar and see what he's gonna do.''

''Okay.''

They went back to the bar. Piper asked what was going on.

''Nothing important,'' Phoebe said.

After half an hour, the boy finally went to the bar and asked what Riley's name was.

''Hi, I'm Riley Halliwell, nice to meet you.''

The boy smiled.

''And... what's your name?''

''Oh, I'm sorry, the name is Will Wolfe.''

''Will Wolfe? Phoebe whispered to her sisters. What kind of name is that?''

''Wanna go outside and check out the stars?''

''But, there are no stars tonight.''

''Well, if I look in your eyes, then there are stars tonight.''

''Oh boy.''

Riley was very nervous. She hadn't been this nervous since this morning.

''What now?'' She whispered.

''Well, go outside and let him check out the stars.''

They laughed.

''Very funny, Paige. Okay, I'll go. If I'm not back before Piper makes breakfast, look for me.''

She went outside with Will.

''That's only possible when you're missing for about 24 hours!'' Phoebe yelled.

Chapter three

''Morning!''

''Hey, how was your night? Is Will here?''

Again, they laughed.

''No, I don't like having...sex...with a boy I don't know. I don't like sex at all. Not even the kissing thing.''

''Well, that must have been an interesting evening.''

''Didn't you have dates like this?''

''No, not me. I did have dates where I discovered that my date was a Demon or a possessed person.''

''Yeah, me too. But no more dates for me. I am happily married and I have two wonderful kids.''

''Why wonderful? They can't even speak.''

''Well Paige, if you had children you'd understand what I'm trying to say here.''

Paige rolled with her eyes.

''Although I don't like sex and he's okay with it, we're having a date again. Tonight.''

''But, you don't have any money, how were you planning to get through this?''

''That's no problem; he's paying for the food. I told him that I live here for about a month now and that I have no work, so no money and he said:_'' Oh dear, that's no problem. I'll pay the whole thing''_ and then I said: _''Really?''_ and then he said: _'' Sure''_.

''Wow, you're stuck on that boy, that's for sure.''

''Why's that?''

''Because he said dear to you. No guy ever told me that on my first date.''

**''And, did it work?''**

**''Oh yeah, I've got her right where I want her. Now I have to wait until she invites me at her home to get closer to the Charmed Ones. That could happen tonight.''**

**''Don't wait too long, she might find out our secret.''**

**''I shall not fail you.''**

That evening, Riley and Will went to a restaurant somewhere in town. What they didn't know was that Phoebe and Paige followed her.

''Wow, this is a nice place.''

''Just as nice as you.''

''Oh man, this really isn't my night,'' she whispered.

While having dinner, she finally saw Phoebe and Paige sitting a couple of tables away.

''Oh, oh, busted.''

Riley grabbed a piece of paper and wrote _''ladies room'' _on it.

''Eh, Will, I have to go to the ladies room; I'll be right back, okay?

''Okay, don't let me wait too long.''

''I will...not.''

''What are you doing here?''

''Eh, Paige and I are having a date.''

''Oh my god, you're a...''

''No! Okay, Piper sent us.''

''Why?''

''Because she's worried about you.''

''And you too, 'cause otherwise you wouldn't do this, right?''

''Of course, we're stuck on you, we had no choice.''

''Well, thank you very much.''

''How is your date going?''

''Well, you spied on me; you should know how it's going.''

''Alright, strike two.''

''Actually, he's looking really weird tonight.''

''What, he changed his haircut?''

''No, he looks a little meaner. His eyes are darker. And it doesn't feel right hanging out with him now. There's something wrong with him, but I don't know what. I'd better keep an eye on him. Two if it's necessary. I'd better go back, he might get suspicious.''

''Great idea, we'd better go too. Bye!''

''Bye! And eh... Phoebe?''

''Yes?''

''Try working on that spy thing, you're not very good at it.''

Chapter four

''Morning!''

''Hey, Riley. Phoebe and Paige told me about your suspicion. Are you sure about what you think of Will?''

''Not a hundred percent, but last night...it just didn't feel right being with him.''

''We all shall keep an eye on him when we see him.''

''Great, 'cause I sort off invited him today...''

''The great opportunity to see if he really is a mystery.''

''Wait, you're not mad?''

''No, of course not. I don't want my little sister to fall apart with her first boyfriend.''

The doorbell rang.

''That must be him.''

Phoebe and Paige came downstairs.

''Hi Will, glad you could make it.''

''No problem. I was wonderin' in what kind of house a pretty girl like you would be living.''

''Yeah, sure. Well, come on in.''

_''So this is the house of the Charmed Ones. Not bad,'' _he thought.

''Want something to drink?''

''No, thanks, I'm fine.''

''Shall I show you the manor?''

''I'd rather sit down for a couple of minutes; it was a long journey to get here.''

After fifteen minutes, Riley gave Will a grand tour. But when they were in the kitchen, five Demons appeared.

''Oh, great. Why now?''

One of the Demons attacked Phoebe, but Will pushed her away and was hit by an energy-ball. But while he pushed her away, he scratched Phoebe on her arm.

''Ow!''

''Oops, sorry about that.''

''Alright, I have enough of this!''

Piper blew up the Demons.

''Great work, Piper! Now Will knows about our secret!''

''Ah, well, I didn't like the kid anyway!''

''Speaking of Will, where is he?''

''He's gone. He's probably telling the whole world what we are.''

''I don't think so, Paige. I didn't hear the front door.''

''It's my fault. I didn't have to invite him here.''

''Don't be silly. Now we know there really was something wrong about him. Although he did say sorry when he scratched me.''

''All trickery! Don't you think it's weird that Will pushed you away? Come on, let's see if we can find him in the Book of Shadows.''

Chapter five

They searched in the B.O.S. and Riley was right. There was something wrong about him.

''Look, here he is. Riley was right.''

''And, what is he?''

''Well, the good news is: he's not a Demon.''

The Charmed Ones looked confused.

''The bad news is: he's mixed with a Werewolf and some kind of weird looking Devil. But his goal is not different from the others down there: turning the Charmed Ones in bad looking creatures.''

''I thought their goal was: destroy the Charmed Ones?''

''Yeah, well, they changed careers.''

''Is there more we have to know about him, Phoebe?''

''Yes, to vanquish him, we need this spell and he has to stand in a powerful triangle. What kind of nonsense is that?''

''Nonsense that will help us vanquish my ex-boyfriend. Let's take the Charmed One express to the Underworld!''

''Wow, you're really looking forward to that, aren't you?''

''Yeah, I didn't enjoy the last time very much. I want to have a good feeling about myself. Paige, grab some potions. Let's dump this jerk!''

They didn't had to search that long, after a couple of minutes, they found his little hideout.

''Are you sure he lives here, Riley?''

''Oh yeah, I never forget the smell of a stinky boyfriend. And he has a picture of himself hanging there.''

**''Hey, who's there?''**

''We can ask you the same question, you know.''

**''If you're looking for Devon, he's not here. He's hunting in your world.''**

''Why, does he need groceries?''

**''Something like that. Every creature has its own lifestyle. You're going to the grocery store; he's going to the human market. Good luck finding him.''**

''Thanks. Bye!''

''Wait! Has someone seen Phoebe?''

''No, I didn't. I was too busy listening to that creep.''

''Great, not only we have to find Will or Devon or whatever his name is, but we have to find Phoebe too.''

''I think I know where she is.''

''How?''

''My Whitelighter and Werewolf instincts tell me this. Come on, we'd better get going.''

Chapter six

''We have been looking for hours, where could they be?''

''I have no idea, but we have to keep looking.''

''Hey! I thought I saw something moving over there.''

''I thought so too, but not at the same spot, I saw something moving right over there. What now?''

''Paige, would you and Riley check out over there? Give me some potions, I'll check the other side.''

Piper walked straight to the bushes. She looked to the sky. It was a full moon tonight. She still was thinking about what the Book meant with _'' powerful triangle''. _She kept walking and thinking. When she finally knew the answer, she saw something she never saw before. A small, skinny creature covered with hair, pointy ears and razor-sharp teeth. When it wanted to attack Piper, the moon was cloaked by a cloud. The creature howled and disappeared.

''What in the world was that?''

''Piper!''

Piper ran to Riley and Paige.

''Do you know what that was?''

''Yes, I saw the same creature a few seconds ago. But how did it come here that fast?''

''I don't know, maybe he has rollerblades?''

''This is not a good time to be funny, Paige. I think there are two of them. One of them is Will and the other one is...''

''Phoebe. Piper, do you already know what the book means with _'' powerful triangle'' _?''

When Piper wanted to answer the question, the other creature appeared.

''Okay, ehh, Riley, stand over there, no time to explain, just do it. And Paige, you stand over there and I'll stand right over here.''

Paige already knew where Piper was going. Riley too. The three of them formed a triangle and the creepy creatures were in the middle of it. Piper grabbed the spell, which was written on a piece of paper.

''Alright, I'll say the spell first. When I'm done, we repeat it. And Riley, try not to make any mistakes.''

_'' Evil creature from the Underworld_

_Go back to the place in which you were hurled_

_Leave this world, leave your grace_

_And never show your face_

_In this time, in this hour, in this place''_

Paige and Riley didn't make any mistakes during the spell. Paige has been doing this for some time now, but Riley just started as a Witch. Piper was very proud of her. She knew Riley could be a very good, strong and faithful Witch.

''As long as she can make potions'', she thought and laughed.

The right creature disappeared. The left one was transformed back in Phoebe. The wound she got from Will was gone too. She was standing behind a tree, because she didn't have clothes on.

''Where have I seen this before?'' Riley said.

Paige looked confused, but Phoebe knew what she was talking about.

''Phoebe, are you okay?''

''Yeah, but it's a little chilly.''

''Don't worry, I've been through the same thing, shall I give you some tips?''

''That's not necessary; just give me something to put on.''

''No problem.''

Chapter seven

''Morning!''

''Hey, Phoebe. Did you get some sleep?''

''I slept like a rose. I'm glad it wasn't that bad when you were changing into a Wendigo.''

''Yeah, 'cause I really was miserable. Did you see the look on Paige's face when Riley said she saw that before.''

''We really scared the hell out of her.''

''Who?''

Paige came downstairs.

''Eh...Grams?''

''Yeah, right. I heard you two talking. Where's Riley?''

''Probably burning the pictures of that Will guy. Man, her first boyfriend was a jerk. And had an ugly second personality.''

''You mean: her first boyfriend as a Witch. Your first lover was a Demon.''

''Morning!''

''Hey, did you get some sleep?''

''I slept like I had never slept before. And to tell you the truth, I feel happy.''

''Why? Your first boyfriend as a Witch was a jerk.''

''You're right. But maybe next time Hilary can introduce me to some other boys.''

''What are you talking about? I thought you didn't really like having a boyfriend?''

''Well, Piper, the first thing I learned here is that time changes and that people change too, like me.''

She grabbed a glass of juice and went upstairs. Heading to her room, she was singing a song:

_'Go, go, go, go, go, I'll get over you!'_


End file.
